Season Five
by jessjogia
Summary: What if Victorious hadn't ended, if there had been a Season 5? Around 15-20 oneshots that could be seen as episodes. Mostly Bade but includes lots of other ships. Read and review! (:
1. Roger Davies

_[hallway]_

"Shapiro!" Jade screeched, storming through the main doors. "Has anyone seen Shapiro?!" Her eyes were full of fury. She scanned the hallway, and she spotted Robbie cowering in a corner near his locker, trying to blend in.

"Shapiro!" She walked over and grabbed his collar, accidentally hitting Rex in the process.

"Hey scissor girl, no need to be that aggressive." Rex grumbled. "Shut your puppet up or I'll cut his mouth off!" Jade threatened, whipping a pair of scissors out of her pocket.

"He doesn't like being called a puppet!" Robbie whined exasperatedly from behind her. Jade raised an eyebrow and twirled the scissors around. Robbie obediently put Rex on the ground. "Okay, now what?

"Shapiro. You know what." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Who gave you permission to post that picture of me and Roger Davies on The Slap? With the caption _Jade's new interest_!?"

"I didnt! My blog was hacked!" Robbie protested. Jade slapped him.

"I am not cheating on Beck! Roger Davies is a play producer, and he was interested in the play I wrote! Besides, Beck was there too, just that you conveniently left him out of the picture." Jade accused.

"I-I'm telling the truth! My blog was hacked! I'm still trying to find the hacker but-" Robbie stammered.

"Stop giving lame excuses! Nobody can hack a computer nerd's blog, Shapiro. Now you watch out, because I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you real good." Jade glared at him and stormed off to class just as the bell rang.

Robbie cringed. He was in big trouble.

_[sports hall]_

"Warm ups! Two laps round the court, go!" Mike, the gym teacher yelled. Most of the students completed the two rounds quickly, except for Robbie, who was straggling behind – as always. Mike rolled his eyes. Robbie had only finished one round and was panting like a dog.

"Robbie. Robbie- just stop. Forget the two rounds, you're done now," Mike led Robbie to where the other students had gathered to wait.

"Okay, class, today we start our three-session volleyball module!" Mike introduced. "Today, we will be learning basic moves and playing a simple 2-on-2 game." He continued explaining the different volleyball moves. When he reached spiking, he asked for two volunteers to demonstrate.

"I'll do it!" Jade stepped forward confidently. "With Robbie." She smirked.

Robbie trembled in fear and followed Jade to the front of the class.

"Basically, a spike is an attacking move when you hit the ball over with one hand, like this." Jade spiked the volleyball violently over to Robbie's side, which would have nicely hit him in the groin if he hadn't scurried out of the way.

The rest of the lesson progressed with Jade hitting the volleyball and screaming at Robbie, and the rest of them trying their best to stay out of it.

_[hallway]_

"So why's Jade so mad at you?" Tori asked Robbie sympathetically, who was carefully nursing his sore arm. (Jade had repeatedly hit that arm with her volleyball spikes.) Cat giggled and played around with her pearphone. Rex was "resting at home" due to a "fever", according to Robbie.

"Well, my blog got hacked and someone posted this picture of Jade a play producer Roger Davies with the caption Jade's new interest and-"

"I like Roger Davies!" Cat interrupted. "He was the producer in one of the little plays I was in. One time, he walked in wearing blue and green and it soo funny!" Cat giggled, oblivious to her own clothes – a bright blue top and turquoise-y jeans.

Robbie ignored her and continued, "and anyway Jade's mad at me now because people think she and Beck are splitting up OH MY GOD ITS JADE HIDE ME" Robbie squealed and hid behind Tori's back as Jade and Beck walked through the hallway, heading to another class.

Tori waited until Jade had walked past then turned around. "So who do you think hacked your blog?"

"Well, only Sinjin or Burf would be smart enough to hack, and Burf doesn't really do anything if Sinjin doesn't tell him to, so Sinjin." Robbie concluded.

Cat giggled. "In the 1880's, 'pants' was a dirty word! Isn't that so funny?" She read off her pearphone, giggling and wandered off to class.

Tori raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Robbie. "Want me to talk to Sinjin for you?"

"Yeah, that'll be great, thanks."

_[sikowitz's classroom]_

"… And that is what makes Shakespeare so incredible." Sikowitz concluded, sipping from his coconut. "Any questions?"

Before anyone could ask anything, the door swung open. A young man, around his late 20s, strided in. "Excuse me, is Jade West here?" he asked politely.

Jade stood up to face the man. "Oh my god, Roger! Why are you here?"

Roger grimaced. "Hey Jade. I kinda have bad news…"

Jade paled. **(A/N: If you can actually imagine that, since Jade is already super pale)** "Yeah…"

"Okay. So my manager came across this blog, on The Slap, and there was this piece of ridiculous gossip about me and you being – you know – romantically involved. And it's absurd. So my manager doesn't want me to produce your play because it'll just make more rumours appear."

Jade was shocked speechless.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I would still direct it, if I could. Maybe you could look for another producer. Your play's really good." Roger patted Jade on the shoulder sympathetically and left.

Jade slowly spun around to face Robbie, who was cowering in a corner. "Robbie…" Robbie squeaked and ran out of Sikowitz's classroom.

Jade started to chase after him, but Beck stopped her. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, while she buried her face into his shoulder and sank to the floor.

"Come on Jade, it's not that bad… I mean, Roger's right, can't you just find another producer? Tori attempted to lighten the mood.

"It's not that easy to find a good producer and get him to work with you. Jade spent ages before she got a deal with Roger." Beck answered for Jade.

"Beck's right." Sikowitz put in, drinking from his coconut. "It does take quite a while to find a good producer. Anyway, class dismissed, you may all wander the halls!" He smiled loopily and sauntered out the class.

"I'm going to cut things up." Jade stood up and left the room abruptly. Beck followed her.

Tori sighed. She had to fix this, and fast.

_[hallway]_

"Sinjin!" Tori yelled as she spotted him. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the janitor's closet. Instead of him usual overexcited, eager expression, he looked afraid, like he was running from the police.

"Okay. Sinjin. Um, you're good with computers right?"

He nodded slowly.

"Right. Did you, you know, um – ah who am I kidding. Did you hack Robbie's blog or not!" She exclaimed.

"I-I, um-"

"You what?" Tori narrowed her eyes.

"TRINA PAID ME!" Sinjin automatically defended himself. "SHE PAID ME TEN DOLLARS AND GAVE ME A HUG I HAD TO DO IT!" He slapped a hand over his mouth immediately.

Tori was stunned. Trina!? "Why did she tell you to that? Do you know what happened because of it?"

Sinjin shook his head frantically, refusing to speak. Tori held out two dollars. Sinjin took it.

"Okay. She heard Jade was producing a play, and she was mad that 'the emo girl' could be more successful than her, so she got me to hide out at where Jade's meeting was taking place and snap a photo and hack Robbie's blog and post that picture and change the password."

"What? That's insane! Anyway, can you take it down? And change the password back to its original? Please?" Tori pleaded.

Sinjin smirked. "I could… if…"

Tori rolled her eyes. "If what."

"Kiss me."

"No!"

Sinjin grinned. "Well, I could always leave it there…"

Tori groaned. "Fine. But on the cheek."

Sinjin shrugged. "Sure."

Tori hesitated, then leaned forward and pecked Sinjin's cheek before wiping her mouth in disgust. "You better take it down by tonight. I know where you live." She glared at him and walked out of the closet.

_[Tori's house]_

"Trina!" Tori screamed as soon as she got home. "Where are you?! Trina!"

Trina stumbled down the stairs sleepily. "What."

"Why did you pay Sinjin to put up an incredibly ridiculous rumour about Jade on Robbie's blog?!" Tori came close to yelling.

Trina sighed, as if she had done nothing wrong. "It obvious that Jade doesn't have as much talent- and glamour- as me." She paused to flick her hair over her shoulders and bat her eyelashes. "So I did what was right. I stopped her from outshining me."

"By paying Sinjin?" Tori asked sarcastically. Trina smiled. "Duh! He's such a pushover, really." She sat herself down on the couch. "Hey, get me some food."

"No!" Tori refused. "Trina, success is about hard work and, you know, determination. Not money and jealousy."

"Wow you're so caught up in the past. You should be glad I'm here to guide you. Times are changing, Tori!" Trina insisted, before texting someone.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You know what? Trina, Trina. Trina!" Trina looked up. "I'm sick of your selfish actions, so do whatever you want. See if you can get to the top. Just don't mess around with my friends." **(A/N I was so tempted to put "Or Jade." there but I decided Tori should be nicer than that.)**

Trina shrugged and turned on the TV with a nonchalant "whatever."

_[hallway]_

"Hey. Vega." Tori turned around the next morning to see Jade walking towards her.

"Oh. Hey Jade!" Tori smiled.

"Hey. Okay um, so this whole Roger thing-"

"It really isn't Robbie's fault, you know. He really did get hacked." Tori tried to convince Jade.

"I know. I heard your whole conversation with Sinjin. Did you really kiss him?" Jade asked, curious.

Tori nodded. "It was disgusting."

"Ew."

"It's worse than you think."

"So I wanted to say thanks for everything and I owe you one." Jade hesitated. "And, um, I have this idea to get back at Trina and I'm not sure if you mind."

Tori shrugged. "Depends on what you're gonna do to her."

Jade smirked and whispered her plan into Tori's ear. Tori laughed and agreed, and they headed for gym class together.

_[sports hall]_

"Okay, class, this is your third and final lesson of the volleyball module, and today we are going to play with your seniors!" Mike was met with silence. He sighed and carried on.

"Before the seniors come in later, you guys get into pairs and practice a while first." Mike threw his spare volleyball to Beck and walked around the hall, correcting people's moves.

"What if I break a nail! I don't wanna- no- put me down!" Trina's shrill screams were heard as she walked (or dragged, both works) down the hallway into the sports hall.

Jade rolled her eyes and turned to Tori. "You ready?" Tori nodded.

"Hey Vega." Jade walked up to Trina. "We're playing with you."

"No you're not!" Trina looked disgusted. "I am not playing volleyball with my sister."

"Yes you are." Jade glared at her. Trina shrunk away, with a squeal of agreement.

They got into position on different sides of the net, after Trina had convinced some hot guy to be her partner. The game went on for a while, before Jade nodded at Tori and winked.

Tori served the ball and passed to Jade, who spiked it over. It hit Trina squarely on the shoulder.

"Ow!" She whined, clutching her shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Oh, you know, ruining my play." Jade said casually. Tori passed Jade another ball and she spiked it over, hitting Trina's other shoulder. "And that was for spreading rumours about Roger and I." The hot guy chuckled.

"I could hit other places, so be thankful your sister here is nice enough to stop me." Jade snapped, before stalking off.

Trina stared at Tori disbelievingly. "You just gonna let her to do this to me?"

Tori shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah." She smiled and went to play volleyball with Jade.

_[sikowitz's classroom]_

"Today we're going to practice our alphabetical improv again!" Sikowitz announced. "This time in pairs. Who would like to go first?"

"Me." Jade stood up. "With Robbie." Robbie squeaked and got up, leaving Rex on his chair.

"Someone give a letter to start with. And a situation!" Sikowitz said.

"H!" Andre suggested. Sikowitz nodded. "An apology!" Tori called out, winking at Jade, who (sort-of) smiled back at her.

"Right. Anddd… action!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Hey Robbie!" Jade started off.

"Um… I didn't see you there! Hi Jade." He replied. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Just saying, do you remember that time your blog got hacked?"

"Uh, koalas! Yes I do."

"Lets just say I found out the truth."

"Magic Mike!" Robbie blurted out.

"Not the key issue here! Look all I wanted to say was sorry for wrongly accusing you of posting that stupid post it's not your fault and you are never hearing that form me again cut we're done here." Jade apologized in one breath and walked off the stage. Beck smiled and put one arm around her proudly.

"Uh, thanks?" Robbie was at a loss for words. Jade had just _apologized _to him.

"Nope! Robbie, the next letter was O!" Sikowitz grinned from the back of the class, sipping a coconut. "Anyway, next team, let's go!"

Robbie went back to his seat. "So, you were saying?" He whispered to Jade.

"Don't push it, Shapiro." Jade muttered, shooting him a glare. Robbie chuckled. Everything was back to normal.

Well, most things, anyway. Luther, the janitor, walked into the janitor's closet to get some cleaning supplies, only to stop when he saw his trash bin all cut up and a pair of scissors lying next to it.

He sighed. That Jade kid had been at it again. When will these teenagers learn? He dragged the pieces out of the janitor's closet resignedly and dumped them in the dumpster outside.

Okay. Now everything was back to normal.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the weird ending :( Anyway yes I know this is super late but Victorious ended D: I thought they deserved another season though, so I'm trying to write one. Tell me what you think! Please review I'll love you forever :D**

**Jess**


	2. The Cookoff

_[Asphalt Café]_

"Attention all Hollywood Arts Students!" Helen yelled into the microphone, standing on the balcony overlooking the Asphalt Café.

When she had everyone's attention, she continued. "Alright. Hollywood Arts is offering a new cooking course that is compulsory to all girls, and optional for the boys. New schedules will be up on The Slap by tonight, so please check them and for the boys, sign up if you are interested." She smiled and sassily walked off the balcony.

Tori groaned. "I hate cooking. I suck at it."

Andre shrugged. "That's why they have cooking classes. So you can learn how to not suck at it."

"I love cooking." Jade smiled evilly. "You get to kill innocent creature with fire."

"She's pretty good at it too." Beck commented as he put his tray down on the table next to Jade. He sat down and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled contentedly.

"One time, my brother and I tried cooking, but he burned himself so he went to the hospital." Cat giggled.

"What's so funny?" Robbie asked. "He burned himself."

"I don't know, it was just funny!" Cat laughed and continued eating.

"You should cook next to Vega." Jade commented. "Maybe she'll burn herself." She smirked.

Tori stared at Jade, speechless.

"Damn, gurl." Rex commented.

"Rex!" Robbie chided. "Come on. I need the bathroom." He took his backpack and left, while continuing to talk to Rex.

"See you in the kitchen tomorrow, Vega." Jade smirked and left the table with Beck.

"He still has the burn scar," Cat giggled, poking her salad.

Tori glanced at Andre and slowly, they backed away and left the table, leaving Cat by herself, giggling and eating.

_[kitchen]_

"Okay class, I'm going to partner you with somebody else and you two will stay together for the rest of the course." Chelsea, the cooking teacher, announced, picking up a list from the table. "Mara and Rose, Laura and Taylor-"

The kitchen door slammed open. "Sorry I'm late!" Robbie panted, slightly out of breath.

"Robbie? You signed up?" Tori asked.

"Yes. Since I'm not good at being a man, I thought I might start being good at being a woman. And I left Rex with Sinjin in case I burn him." Robbie explained. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Anyway." Chelsea continued. "Robbie, you're with Cat. Tori and Jade."

Tori's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Chelsea grimaced. "I know you two don't really click, but you need to learn to work together."

Tori stared in fear at Jade. The last time this had happened, she had been wrongly accused of hitting Jade.

Jade sighed. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Relax." She told Tori exasperatedly.

Tori glanced nervously around the kitchen before turning back to Jade. "Okay. But no burning. "

Jade smirked. "Sure."

_[hallway__]_

Beck shoved his books into his locker. He had the rest of the day free while the girls – and Robbie – had their cooking class.

"Beck! Hey Beck."

Beck turned around to see Andre standing there. "Yeah?"

"I need help!" Andre blurted out. "I can't write my song and it's due in two days! Two!"

"Calm down." Beck ran a hand through his hair. "What exactly do you need help with?"

"Well, we need to write a specific topic-based sad song, and the topic I got was playground, and I've never been sad in a playground before, so I don't know what to write!" Andre cried. "I need you to help me, Beck."

"Okay. What's your next lesson?"

"Math."

"You mind skipping?"

"Nah."

"Anything after that?"

"Nope."

Beck grinned. "Alright. We'll go after lunch."

"Where?"

"To the playground."

_[Asphalt café]_

"Okay. Let's discuss our stupid assessment." Jade grumbled as she sat her tray down on the table.

"What assessment?" Andre asked.

"Cooking. We have to work in pairs to cook something we've never cooked before within a time limit. It's sort of like a mini Masterchef." Robbie explained. "I like burgers and Cat likes sushi, so we wanted to combine sushi and burgers."

Cat giggled. "Susherger!"

"That actually does not sound good." Beck commented, stealing one of Jade's fries.

"Guy's got a point. It sounds like a cross between your toilet bowl offerings and a burger." Rex said, oblivious to the fact that everyone was eating and did _not_ need to think about anything toilet-related.

"Oh. Ew." Cat fell silent.

"Anyway. What should we cook, Jade?" Tori asked. "Maybe we should do pizza. Everyone loves pizza."

"Nope." Jade replied matter-of-factly. "Pizza won't get us good grades."

"Why?"

"Chelsea doesn't like pizza. Beck overheard her talking about it in the hallway."

"She had a pizza scare when she was 8." Beck put in. "I don't even know how that's possible."

Tori raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"So," Jade continued, "I did some stalking on The Slap, and I found out Chelsea likes spicy food. And Asian food."

"So we cook some spicy Asian dish!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yep." Jade smirked.

"That's a great idea! Maybe we should do it too, Cat." Robbie suggested. Jade shot him a death glare.

"Or maybe not..." Robbie trailed off.

Jade smirked. "That's right. Stick to your sushi burger."

_[playground]_

"Okay. We're at a playground. Now what?" Andre asked, curious.

"Now, go ask that kid over there if you can play on that swing." Beck replied.

Andre shrugged and walked over to the boy playing on the swings. It seemed like an easy enough job.

"Hey there." Andre smiled awkwardly. He wasn't good with kids. "Can I play on your swing for a while?"

"No! You're old!" The boy stuck his tongue out at Andre, then pushed his swing back and swung right into Andre. He fell backwards but managed to catch himself in time.

"So how do you feel now?" Beck asked, as Andre walked back to him.

"Terrible." Andre grumbled. "That boy just kicked me in the, you know! I cant walk! Man I never want to come back here."

Beck chuckled. "Isn't that sad?"

"No." Andre's brows furrowed. "Just painful."

"I mean, he kicked you off because he obviously think you're too old for the playground. Isn't that sad? Like those you can never go back to your childhood. That kind of thing." Beck patted Andre's back. "Come on. Let's go write a song."

_[tori's house]_

The doorbell rang. Repeatedly.

Tori stumbled down the stairs, yawning. She had just woken up from a long nap. It was Saturday evening and Jade had come over to practice cooking their dish. **(a/n: if you're wondering, this is the recipe they're following - recipe/grandmas-rainy-day-kimchi-noodle-soup-402890 )**

"Tori!" Jade's recognizable screech could be heard from outside.

Tori yawned again and opened the door. "Got the stuff?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Thanks for making me wait outside your door for five whole minutes!" Jade complained, walking inside. She placed two large plastic bags on the kitchen counter.

Tori shrugged. "Sorry. Noodles are in the fridge. I'm gonna take a waz."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She dug the packet of frozen noodles out of the fridge and set it on the table, then unpacked all the stuff in the plastic bags.

"Okay, I'm done." Tori walked out of the bathroom. "What do we do first?"

"Okay, um," Jade scanned a piece of paper with the recipe on it. "You boil water, I'll chop all the stuff."

"Wow, you're actually helping me!" Tori exclaimed, teasing Jade.

"I need a good grade!" Jade snapped. "Now just go boil your water."

"Water's boiling. Now what?"

"Heat up that egg and break it in that bowl."

"Egg, bowl…" Tori muttered as she scurried around following Jade's instructions.

Jade continued chopping, until an explosive yell came from behind her.

"Jade the egg is hot inside I'm burning myself!" Tori's screamed shrilly and she turned around. She accidentally turned around too fast and the egg flew out of her hands.

And landed inside Jade's shirt.

"Vega!" Jade screamed. "There's egg in my bra!"

"Burning egg!" Tori added.

"It's warm, for god's sake! Not burning! You call this hot?!"

"I don't cook a lot!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I need to get this shit out of my bra. And I need a new bra. And a new top. And you're sponsoring it."

Tori sighed. "Okay."

_[andre's grandma's house] _

_[although I'm guessing it's andre's house]_

"How are we doing?" Beck asked, setting a glass of water down on the table and sitting next to Andre on the couch.

"I've got the chorus down." Andre replied. He played it for Beck.

"That's great!" Beck smiled. "I like it. How about the verse?"

"ANDRE! THERES A MONSTER IN MY BEDROOM!" Andre's grandmother screeched before Andre could answer, running into the living room, and then bulldozering into the kitchen.

Andre sighed.

"She always like that?" Beck asked, curious.

"Yep."

_[tori's house]_

Jade had changed.

She was wearing Tori's bright pink t-shirt, along with her usual black jeans. Her egg-stained stuff were lying unceremoniously on the couch.

"Just sprinkle that on top of the noodles and we're done." Jade instructed, before heading to the couch and plopping down on it. "I need a drink. And I hate this top."

Tori smirked. "I think it looks good on you."

"Shut up." Jade snapped. "How are our noodles?"

Tori chucked a fork in the bowl, twirled it around and picked up a forkful of noodles, which she slurped up. "Spicy."

"Obviously. I meant, is it too spicy? Or not spicy enough?"

"I don't know- it's just spicy."

Jade groaned and got up. She tried the noodles. "Okay. I think we're good."

"Yay!" Tori grinned. "Now eat it with me!"

"No." Jade picked up her clothes and bag. "I'm leaving. Before anyone else sees me in this hideous-" She paused. "-thing. Bye." She left the house and slammed the door shut.

Tori shrugged and continued eating the noodles.

"Heyy Tori what's that?" Trina sang, terribly off-key, as she pranced down the stairs ridiculously.

"Food. You want some?"

"Nah. I'm just going to sit here and look beautiful." Trina sat down on the couch. Tori rolled her eyes and continued eating.

_[kitchen]_

"Cat and Robbie, it's your turn!" Chelsea announced. It was the day of the assessment. "Go!"

"Okay!" Cat giggled. "Can someone help me start the fire?"

"I'll do it." Jade sighed exasperatedly, before going to help Cat.

"Our dish is a combination of sushi and burgers, because Cat like sushi and I like burgers" Robbie explained. "We're going to place a-"

"Ow!" Jade screamed, clutching her hand and grimacing. "Cat!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat apologized. "I didn't mean to!"

"I know but I don't care right now! You burnt my hand!" Jade cradled her wrist gently.

"Cat. Bring her to the nurse." Chelsea instructed. "Robbie, you'd better go along too and make sure Cat doesn't do anything weird."

Robbie, Cat and Jade left the kitchen, with Jade grumbling under her breath and Robbie repeatedly telling Cat it wasn't her fault.

"Okay…" Chelsea trailed off, checking her list. "Only Cat and Tori's groups are left. Tori, do you think you can do it alone? I can give you extra time since Jade can't help you."

"I guess so." Tori replied uncertainly. "I could try. Will Jade get the mark too? Because she did contribute quite a lot."

"Definitely. Your time starts now."

_[empty music room]_

"Hey Andre!" Beck walked into the room. "You wanted me to come?"

"Yeah! I finished the song and I wanted you to hear it. You know, since my grandmother chased you out the other time." Andre put down a bottle of water and sat in front of the keyboard. "You ready?"

"Let's hear it."

_[kitchen]_

"A minute to go, Tori!"

Tori squeaked in anxiousness as she hurriedly poured the noodles and soup into a bowl. She snatched up some ready-chopped spring onions and garnished it on top of the noodles.

"Done!" She announced proudly.

Just then, Jade stumbled into the kitchen with Cat and Robbie behind her.

"Jade!" Tori grinned. "I made it myself!"

"Really? Did the egg drop into someone's bra again?" Jade said sarcastically, but smiled jokingly at Tori.

"Taste test time!" Chelsea picked up a fork and headed to the table. She tasted the noodles and scribbled down her illegible comments on a piece of paper.

"Cat and Robbie, it's your turn now." Chelsea stated when she was done. "Go for it!"

_[music room]_

"Well?" Andre asked right after he finished playing the very last keys of the song.

"I think," Beck grinned. "It's fantastic. Good job, man."

"Thanks!" Andre gave Beck one of those manhug thingies **(a/n: OKAY I KNOW THIS SOUNDS WEIRD but I really have no idea what it's called I'm so sorry XP ps. If you know what it's called tell me!)**

"We should let the girls hear it," Beck mused. "I think Jade'll love it."

Andre blushed, remembering his past crush on Jade. "Sure."

_[hallway]_

"Hey girls! And Robbie." Andre grinned as he and Beck approached the four who had just come from the kitchen.

"Hi!" Cat giggled and hugged Andre.

"Hey." Jade said sulkily. "My burn's hurting again." She added, glaring at Cat.

"Sorry…" Cat muttered, hiding behind Tori.

"Guys!" A very excited Laura ran towards them. "The results of the cooking assessment are out on TheSlap! Tori, Jade, you guys scored the highest in class!" Laura then ran off to tell the other students the news.

"Yay! We got the highest in class!" Tori exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug from Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow in response, before checking TheSlap on her phone.

"What did we get?" Robbie asked Jade cautiously.

"4th place." Jade answered. "14 out of 20."

"Congratulations, guys." Beck smiled warmly, patted Tori on the shoulder and entwined his hand with Jade's. "Andre has some good news too."

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot," Andre said sheepishly. "For the first time ever, I wrote a sad song that wasn't about love. Wanna come hear it?"

"Sure!" They all agreed, except for Jade, who just shrugged. Andre enthusiastically led the way to the music room.

_[hallway]_

"Here," Burf whispered, as he handed Rex to Sinjin. Rex had his hands tied behind his back and his mouth taped shut.

"Good. Where's Robbie?"

"Music room."

"Right. Make sure nobody knows about this. I've always wanted Rex to myself." Sinjin grinned evilly, and the two of them ran off in opposite directions.

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, I was just really busy with exams and projects. You have permission to kill me ): Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! The next chapter will hopefully be up by Wednesday (so you guys don't have to wait so long). Please review :D**

**(Oh by the way this fic is rated T, because there's going to be some minor swearing here and there.)  
(And in case you didn't get the epilogue, basically Robbie forgot to take Rex back from Sinjin so Sinjin puppetnapped Rex because he's always wanted a puppet.)**

**Jess**


	3. The Double Split

**Okay before you start reading I should probably give you some background information. The next 1-2 chapters will be based on one of Dan's ideas that would have been filmed if the show hadn't been cancelled. So this idea was that Beck and Jade broke up because of a misunderstanding, then Jade does something that gets Beck jealous. I decided to make it one of those longer episodes that span around 2 episodes so this episode will be around 2-3 chapters! (yay) Enjoy! (:**

_[hallway]_

"So when he turns around, his face gets immediately smashed with the pie…" Cat giggled. "Get it? Then she'll get embarrassed at him and they'll break up!"

"Remind me again why I'm listening to you talk about how you want Laura and Tyler to break up?" Tori sighed as she closed her locker and looked at Cat.

"Hey Tori!"

Tori turned around, to see Lane. "Oh hey, Lane! What's up?"

"Well, um," Lane took out a piece of paper. "Remember you requested to join the songwriting class?"

"Yeah!" Tori grinned. "Was I accepted?"

Lane hesitated. "The thing is Tori, you need to be able to play both the piano and guitar for the class, and you stated here that you can only play the piano."

"Oh… But if I learn to play the guitar, I'll get accepted, right?" Tori put in.

"That's the thing- you need to learn it by the end of this week, because that's when the course starts. The next course is half a year later."

Tori's smile faltered.

"Andre can play the guitar…" Cat said, fiddling with her thumbs. "He played it for me once." She smiled, took out her pearphone and started playing with it.

"Great!" Tori exclaimed. "I'll get Andre to teach me the guitar and hopefully, by this week, I'll be decent at it."

"Okay." Lane smiled encouragingly. "Good luck. Oh and, here is the list of chords you need to know before you can join the class." He passed Tori the piece of paper in his hands.

"Lane!" Marisa came running up to them. "Trina has a problem and she insists that you go to her."

Lane rolled his eyes. "Okay. Remember Tori, by the end of this week." He then followed Marisa off.

"Hey guys!" Beck said, as he and Jade walked up to them.

"Hey Cat!" Jade added.

"I'm here too!" Tori reminded Jade.

"I know." Jade smirked. "Anyway, where's Lane rushing off to?"

"Trina had some trouble." Tori explained. "No idea with what, though."

"Oh yeah!" Beck interrupted. "I just remembered. Sikowitz told me to tell you guys that the castings of the new play should be out in a few days."

"Yay!" Cat jumped up and down in excitement. "That's great news!"

"Yeah, great for Vega." Jade remarked drily. "And poor old Jade probably gets the understudy again. I'm really looking forward to that."

"Hey no need to be sarcastic." Tori defended herself. "Anyway, does anyone know where Andre is?"

"Probably eating out his new girlfriend's face." Jade replied, checking her nails. "They can't let go of each other."

As if on cue, Andre walked towards them, smiling to himself as he texted someone on his phone. "Hey guys!"

"Oh Rex's in trouble, hah!" Cat giggled, totally off-topic, looking up from her phone. "Robbie says Rex has pants problems. I'm gonna go save him. Byee!" She skipped off to find Robbie.

Tori rolled her eyes, then turned back to Andre. "Hey Andre. I know this is a bit sudden and stuff, but you think you can teach me how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah, sure, when?" Andre replied, not looking up from his phone.

"Really?" Tori hadn't expected such an easy agreement. "This evening? And tomorrow evening? Maybe around 5?"

"Mm..." Andre muttered, still typing furiously on his phone.

"Well I'll see you then!" Tori purposely spoke slowly to get Andre to look up, but to no avail.

"Mm, yeah." Andre muttered as a reply, before walking off to class, still texting someone non-stop.

Tori groaned in frustration. "Why won't he look up?"

"Maybe he's had enough of your face." Jade forced a smile at Tori.

"Hey, hey. We should probably get to class," Beck interrupted, before the two of them could start bickering.

"Yeah, okay." Jade muttered and the three of them headed to Sikowitz's classroom.

_[sikowitz's classroom]_

"Andre!" Cat bounced into the room, with Robbie following close behind.

"Oh hey Cat!" Andre smiled, finally slipping his phone into his pocket. "Where's Rex?"

"He had a pants problem, so I brought him home because he was embarrassed." Robbie answered sulkily. "Stupid pranksters."

Cat giggled. "They tore his pants into two and Rex had childish underwear on!"

Andre stifled a laugh. Robbie tried protesting but realized it was useless.

"Anyway, Andre, wanna come to the park with me and Robbie this evening?" Cat asked, excitedly sitting down beside Andre. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Sure." Andre replied. "I don't think Jess has anything on with me tonight, so yeah."

"Who's Jess?" Asked Robbie.

"His new girlfriend," Cat giggled. "She's really cute but loud! Or at least, that's what Brandon said."

"He's right," Andre shrugged. "She's sort of like a much milder Jade. Plus, I only really started dating her because everyone said she was a good kisser."

The door slammed open. "Are we late?" Tori panted, slightly out of breath, with Beck and Jade behind her.

"Nope. Come on in!" Sikowitz replied, appearing mysteriously from behind the curtains hung on the stage. The bell rang.

"Okay, class, can someone please ask me why there are curtains on the stage." Sikowitz started the class, snatching up a coconut from the side of the stage and drinking from it.

"Why are there curtains on the stage?" Beck asked. Jade rolled her eyes and rested her head on Beck's shoulder.

"That's an excellent question, Beck!" Sikowitz grinned. "Anyway. These curtains are here because I needed to come in by some unconventional way. So I sneaked in before school started, hung the curtains and hid behind it."

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway." Sikowitz continued. "Today we are going to talk about masks!" He whipped out a large magazine cut-out of Robert Pattinson's face. **(anyone get the Dan/Phil reference? Haha sorry)**

"Imagine this is the mask you want to wear. What do you do first?"

"Attach strings to it?" Cat answered.

"No!" Sikowitz replied, causing Cat to squeal in disappointment.

"I was just kidding. That is the right answer." Sikowitz chuckled to himself, and proceeded to attach the string to the magazine cut-out.

Jade groaned.

_[tori's house]_

"Where's Andre?!" Tori screamed in frustration. It was 5.30, the cocoa was getting cold and Andre was half an hour late.

"Chill, sis." Trina mumbled as she walked down the stairs. "Someone blew you off, get used to it."

"Andre is not the type to blow someone off!" Tori replied, finishing the remains of her cocoa in a singe gulp. "And he's usually early!"

Trina shrugged. "Hey, can I have his cocoa?"

"No!" Tori yelled. "I need it!" She snatched up the other mug of cocoa and drank it all down, trying to calm herself down.

Trina groaned. "I'm going up. Even staying in my room is better than facing Torizilla." She stomped up the stairs.

"Torizilla!?" Tori was offended. "I am not hairy and big!"

"Yes you are!" Trina's voice floated down form upstairs.

Tori rolled her eyes and took out her phone, calling Andre for the thirtieth time. He didn't pick up. She was desperate. Jade. Could Jade play the guitar? No, she couldn't. Only the piano. And then she remembered it. Beck had played a little song for her on the guitar before.

She smiled and dialed Beck's number instead.

_[park]_

"Hey Andre!" Cat giggled. "Push me! I can't push myself!" She was sitting on the swing set, waving to Andre.

Andre laughed, jogged up to her and pushed her. She squealed in excitement as the swing rose higher.

"I tried calling you! You didn't answer!" Cat yelled from up there.

"My grandma accidentally broke my phone, so I don't have one right now," Andre explained. "Sorry!"

"Caaaat!" Robbie yelled as he jogged towards the park. "Sorry I'm late! I had to give Rex ten different reasons why he couldn't come along to the park!"

Cat looked down and waved at Robbie. "Heyy Robbie!" Her butt slid halfway out of the seat.

"Cat watch out!" Andre cried. Cat turned to look at him. "Huh?"

Then she fell out of the swing set with a thud.

"Cat!" Robbie ran towards her. "Cat, are you alright?"

"Luckily the swing wasn't at a very high height when she fell," Andre sighed. "Hey Cat, can you hear me?"

"I don't wanna play swings anymore…" Cat mumbled. Robbie supported her back as she got up.

"Wanna play Queens instead?" Robbie asked gently. Cat nodded.

"What's Queens?" Andre asked, curious.

Robbie grimaced. "It's Cat's favorite game. She pretends to be a queen and we run about doing whatever she wants us to do."

Cat giggled.

_[tori's house]_

The doorbell rang.

Tori ran to get the door. Beck was standing outside.

"Hey!" She grinned and invited him inside. "By the way, does Jade know you're here?"

Beck stepped inside. "Nope, but it's okay because she has something on this evening anyway."

Tori shrugged. "You want some cocoa?"

"Yeah, thanks." Beck smiled and unzipped his guitar case. He took out the guitar and strummed it a little. **( I imagine Beck to have a guitar like this . ; and that Jade gave it to him for his birthday.)**

Soon, Tori returned with a steaming cup of cocoa. "Okay, what's first?"

Beck showed her the notes of the different strings. Soon, he had taught her the different notes and chords.

"Stupid C…" Tori muttered, as she tried repeatedly to strum the C note. She couldn't fit all four fingers into position.

Beck laughed. He repositioned her fingers. This time, when she strummed the C note, it was perfect.

Tori grinned. "Thanks."

_[park]_

"Now, Andre will hug and hold onto me!" Cat giggled. Andre sighed exasperatedly and hugged Cat. She was standing on top of the slide, commanding Andre and Robbie around.

"Robbie, you try to get Andre off. Andre, you keep holding on to me." Cat instructed. Robbie rolled his eyes and tried halfheartedly to pull Andre off Cat.

Andre, sensing Robbie couldn't pull him off Cat even if he really tried, took pity on Robbie and let go. He fell to the ground.

"And now, Robbie picks Andre up!" Cat announced, giggling. She attempted to skip off to another part of the park but tripped over Robbie and fell on top of Andre in a rather awkward (and sexual) position.

_[tori's house]_

"_I said, her love is my religion…" _**(If anyone's interested, the song is "Her Love is my Religion" by The Cab!)**

"Sorry!" Beck dug into his pocket and took out his phone. "That's my ringtone."

"Who is it?" Tori asked, momentarily stopping her guitar playing.

Beck paled. "Jade. I've gotta take it."

"Good luck!" Tori placed the guitar quietly on the sofa. "I'll go get a drink and pretend I'm not here."

Beck finally answered his phone once Tori had walked off to the kitchen. "Hey babe!" He greeted, trying to sound as if everything was normal.

"Where are you?!" Jade screeched. "You're not in your RV, and your parents don't know where you are! Or they just don't want to tell me!"

"I'm out doing some errands," Beck replied. "I thought you were watching a movie with Cat?"

"That's next week," Jade snapped. "I told you we had rescheduled it yesterday."

"Oh." Beck froze momentarily. He had completely forgotten about that.

"And," Jade continued, "You said we could go out today around 6.30. And it's 6.45 now."

"I'm sorry, babe, but this thing suddenly cropped up and-"

"So I'm not important anymore?" Jade asked icily.

"No, you are! It's just that-"

He was interrupted the sound of glass shattering on the floor. "Sorry!" Tori yelled instinctively, before slapping a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Tori?!" Jade's temper rose again. "You're with Tori?! You lied?!"

"It's not what it sounds like!" Beck protested.

"I'm coming over," Jade spat into the phone. "You better not go anywhere."

"But Jade-" Beck sighed and put his phone down. "She hung up."

"I'm so sorry," Tori sat down next to him. "It's entirely my fault."

"No, I lied to Jade. I should never have done that. I'm not supposed to have secrets." Beck ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll forgive you after she's cooled down." Tori tried to reassure Beck. He sighed.

"She's my world. I can't lose her again."

_[park]_

"Sorry!" Andre apologized immediately, getting on his feet and pulling Cat up. "I guess my legs were in the way."

"Andre Harris!" A shrill scream came form behind him. He whipped around, to see Jess standing there, eyes narrowed, hands on her hips.

"Just what were you doing with that red haired girl?!" She yelled as Andre jogged towards her.

"Listen Jess, it's not what it looks like!" Andre protested.

"And why haven't you been answering your phone!?" Jess steamrollered on, ignoring Andre.

"His grandma broke it!" Cat explained, looking on with widened eyes.

"Shut it!" Jess spat at Cat, visibly trying to calm down. "Look Andre. You're great. But I cant be with you if I cant trust you and if you're lying to me. I'm sorry." She strided away confidently, not looking back once.

"Andre, you okay?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah." Andre shrugged. "I told you, I only really asked her out because I heard she was a good kisser."

"Tag! You're it!" Cat tapped Robbie on the shoulder and ran away, changing the topic.

And the day progressed with the three of them just playing in the park like little kids.

_[tori's house]_

The doorbell rung. "Open the door!" Jade's screech could be heard from a mile away.

Tori got up to get it, but before she got there, Jade had kicked the door open. "So. You blew me off to get intimate with Tori." Tori's eyes widened at the accusation and she retreated back to the sofa.

Beck stood up. "Jade, listen. Tori needed to learn guitar and Andre wasn't available, so-"

"Is that the guitar I gave you?" Jade interrupted, looking at the guitar on the couch next to Tori. "For your birthday?"

"Yes, but only because I didn't have another one." Beck explained. "Jade, I-"

"You what?!" Jade yelled. "You want to break up with me so you can go for Tori? Why didn't you just say so!"

Beck's eyes widened in horror. "No! It's not that at all! I just thought if I taught Tori how to play the guitar she could join the class in time!"

"It's true," Tori added. "Nothing happened between us."

"You shut up!" Jade glared at Tori. "You know what I've noticed? You're always with Tori. It's always about Tori. Nobody cares about Jade anymore! I can't trust anyone anymore!"

"Jade, you know I care-" Beck tried to convince her but Jade pushed him away.

"No you don't! If you actually cared you would have _told_ me you were going to teach Tori, instead of just sneaking out and blowing me off!" Jade turned her glare to Tori.

"Tori took everything from me. I can't even get speaking roles in plays anymore, because Sikowitz likes her better. I thought at least you would stay with me." Jade shifted her gaze back to Beck. "I guess I was wrong."

"And if I can't trust you," She paused to reach around her neck and unclasp a necklace. She tossed it to Beck. "Then we're over," she snapped, before turning around and leaving the house, without looking back once.

"Jade! Please!" Beck yelled, running after her.

"No!"

"Jade!"

"No!"

_[hallway]_

It was they day after the big Bade breakup (and the less known Andre-Jess one as well). The whole school was abuzz with the news.

"Hey Jade!" Tori called, when she spotted the black-haired girl walk past.

"What?" Jade turned back and faced Tori. "Here to show off the necklace Beck gave you?"

"No, he never gave me a necklace." Tori paused. "Are you talking about the one you threw at him yesterday?"

"Yeah, he got that for me when we started going steady. We had matching ones." Jade explained. "Anyway, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say, Beck really loves you, you know. Absolutely nothing happened between us yesterday."

Jade groaned. "Look, before I slam your head into that locker, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I am not talking about that, okay? All you need to know is that Beck and I are over and that if you take him now I couldn't care less." She then marched away, without giving Tori a chance to reply.

_To be continued_

**Hey guys! I didn't quite post this when I was supposed to ( I always seem to be late) so I'm sorry for that D: Anyway please review (honestly they really keep me going)! :D**

**-Jess (:**


End file.
